Voice of Justice
by RicePoison
Summary: A disturbance in earth's electromagnetic field causes twenty music-powered teens to randomly appear across the continent. Finding eachother is the main task, but fighting off the villains that want to use their powers for evil is the hard part. With the help of the Team, will the Vocaloid crew be able to group up and get home? AU, OC villains (some).
1. Chapter 1

_Where am I?_

"There was a swirl of black, and she fell out in front of me."

_Blackness_?

"Do you think she is a meta-human?"

_Meta-what_?

"Could explain the color scheme."

"Then what is up with this headphone? Is it a communicator?"

* * *

Robin looked across the tables set up in Mount Justice. Black swirls of smoke, and then someone would fall out of them. What did this mean? Who were these people? He counted three girls so far. One with two aqua pigtails, one with a yellow-orange ponytail and one with pink hair that looked like corkscrews. They were dressed alike as well.

"Robin, I found another one." Superboy came into the room with someone on his back. Another girl, older than the other three with a long grey ponytail. "I think the one with the blue hair just moved."

"W-where am I?" The pig-tailed girl slid to a sitting position, looking across the room. She adjusted her headset, causing it to light up. "What happened to my friends?"

"I'll tell you if you answer a few questions first." Robin looked at her.

"Who are you?" Superboy interjected, placing the grey-haired girl on the table.

"W-what happened to Haku?" The girl moved over to her friend. "Haku, wake up."

"I said, who are you?"

The girl turned to face him and Robin. "I am a Vocaloid."

"What is your name?" Robin clarified Superboy's question

"Miku. Miku Hatsune."

"Who are your friends?"

"Haku Yowane." Miku pointed at the grey-haired girl. "Akita Neru." She pointed at the girl with yellow-orange hair. "Teto Kasane." She pointed at the girl with the pink hair. "We're missing the rest of my friends though."

"Rest? How many others?" Superboy looked at her.

"Rin and Len Kagamine, Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine, Gumi Megpoid, Luka Megurine, SF-A2 Miki, Lily, Kaiko Shion, Big Al, Dell Yowane, Gakupo, Piko Utane, Iroha Nekomura and Sonika" Miku paused "15."

"Don't forget Defoko and Momo." Teto was just waking up, followed by Akita and Haku. "Ted too."

"Got another one." Artemis had come in, carrying a girl with cat-ear headphones and long blonde hair.

"I don't know who she is, but..." Miku looked at the new girl's arm, inside her elbow was printed 'SU' in orange ink. "Its obvious she's one of us. Odd."

There was a strange beeping from Akita. She pulled out a cell phone, putting it to her ear. "Yeah?... Where are you?... Okay, are the others there?... Who the heck is Oliver?... Okay..."

"Oliver..." the new girl moved slightly. She opened her eyes, moving in Artemis' arms.

"What year is it?" Akita looked at Robin

"2013." Robin exchanged a confused look with Superboy.

"The headphones! Do we still have them?" Miku looked at Haku.

"I have two." Haku put her hand in her clevage, pulling out two headsets. Akita gave her a look. "I don't have pockets."

Miku grabbed the two headsets, throwing one at Robin and the other at Artemis. "Put them on!"

"She sounds suspicious." Superboy managed to say before Haku leaned on his arm. "Have you been drinking? You smell of alcohol."

"Its sake." Akita looked back at Haku. "How'd you get that?!"

"Brought it with me, probably means it is available in this world too." Haku smiled, taking out a large bottle and taking a swig. She offered it to Superboy "Want some?"

"Uh... no." Superboy looked at Artemis, taking the new girl from her arms and placing her on the empty table Haku finally got off of. The girl opened her eyes, to which Superboy decided to ask for her name.

"_내 이름은 __SeeU입니다_." the girl looked at him before he even asked.

"Korean. Great, can anyone translate?" Artemis looked at Robin.

"SeeU, was it?" Miku walked around the girl to her cat-eared headset. "SeeU, may I use the translation dial on your ears?"

"_Hatsune 미쿠_!" The girl got up, leaning to the side. Miku fiddled with the headset. "Thank you, now, I have to find the rest of my friends."

"Woah, woah, woah. Where are you going?" Teto stopped her, pushing her back to the table.

"UTAU. Teto Kasane." SeeU identified. "I said I'm going to find the rest of my friends. You have to find the rest of your friends too, so let's do it together."

"Just to clarify, you are also a Vocaloid?" Haku took another swig of her sake. Superboy thought she looked pretty drunk by now, but maybe that was how she was supposed to look?

"Prove it." Akita looked at SeeU "Sing your 'demo theme' song."

"_Na neun kku mi ya, kku mi ya. Neo neun kku mi ya." SeeU sang "Yeol rin mu ni ya mu ni ya. Muo deun neo eo bwa_."

Miku was turning dials on her headset, the other girls were doing the same. Robin looked at Artemis, who shrugged.

"_I=Fantasy, fantasy. Nal jeul gi ran ma rya, neol mat gi ran ma rya. Nan I=Fantas_y" SeeU smiled, then looking to the ZetaTubes, someone was coming through. "Gumi!"

"Recognized, Kid Flash. B0-3. Authorization, Gumi Megpoid."

A girl with green hair and goggles walked through the beam, there was no number on her arm like the other girls, and her headphone was stylized. She smiled sweetly. "Took forever to find you guys, I'm glad this guy found me, or else I would've been wandering around for ages."

"Central City. That's where she was." Kid Flash walked in. "I wasn't sure if there were more or not."

"Tracked your headset, SeeU. Thanks to the locators Tone put on them. Have you seen Oliver or Ia yet?" Gumi ruffled SeeU's hair.

"Haven't left this location since I got here. The Bokaloid over there though got a phone call from someone who has seen Oliver."

"Hey Akita." Gumi looked over to the far side of the room. "I'm going to guess you got a call from Rin?"

"Actually it was Piko. Weird because he doesn't have my number..." Akita looked over the group, then facepalming "Darn, I don't have call-tracing! I could've traced back to them!"

Artemis was turning over the headset that Miku had given her in her hands. Maybe Miku gave it to her because she sensed Artemis did not have superpowers? Artemis slipped the headphones onto her head, feeling them mold to the shape comfortably. Artemis gasped as she saw lights in front of her, scrolling by data, music and languages. Her vision sharpened, she looked at Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash.

"What is it Artemis? You look a bit dazed." Kid Flash sped to her side, then looking at the headphones. "I've never seen this tech before."

"Bolts." SeeU looked at the lightning bolt coms over Kid Flash's ears. She grabbed the other headset from Robin, then used a cable to connect it to KF's bolt-com. She nodded then threw the headphone back to Robin, who promptly decided to put them on.

The computer suddenly flashed on, Robin ran to the keyboard. "Aqualad, what's up?" a second screen opened, showing the Bioship "M'gann?"

"Miki and Luka are with M'gann." SeeU looked at the screen. "Gakupo and Gakuko are with Aqualad."

"Who is that next to you, Robin?" M'gann asked.

"SeeU... she's a Vocaloid."

"Well, same as who I've met now."

"Gakupo, where are Len, Kaito and Big Al?" Miku approached the screen. "Have you re-calibrated your headset?"

"Why would we re-calibrate our headsets? We've got the top tech right on our ears and it shouldn't be fiddled with." SF-A2 Miki leaned on M'gann's side.

"There is more than just our radio-riding signals in this world, Miki." SeeU pointed at her cat-ear headphones "Re-calibrate, then you can find everyone else quicker."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's something I've been working on after exams ended. It is kinda the same idea as ****_Vocaloid GX_**** (which is on my old DA page), but with Young Justice. I promise it will make more sense in the next chapter! ~RP**


	2. Chapter 2

"IA. IA, wake up."

"Aoki? Is that you?"

"Yes, wake up."

"I'm here too."

"Thanks VY1." IA looked around, opening her eyes. "Where's SeeU? Where are we?!" She spotted a surprised looking girl out of her peripheral vision, turning to face her. "Who are you?"

"Um..." The girl paused, looking at the group. "Cassie."

"Cassie...?" Aoki flew over. "Do you have a last name?"

"Aoki, quit it. I think you're scaring her." IA stood up, holding out her hand. "I'm IA, that's Aoki Lapis, and VY1."

"VY2!" VY1 exclaimed "We're missing him, SeeU, Tone Rion, Ring Suzune, CUL, Mew, Akikoroid, Liu Hibiki, Oliver-"

"Pause it, VY1!" IA snapped slightly. "I know there's a lot of us, but listing them right now is overwhelming."

"Y-you told me to pause..." VY1 stopped in place, unmoving.

"Sorry, unpause." IA waved at VY1. "I'm sorry Cassie."

Cassie looked at the group "What are you doing here? You look like you're not from this... place."

"I don't think we are." Aoki flew up to Cassie's face, then back to IA. "We're looking for our friends, would you know the closest place that would have a search-and-rescue department?"

"Our friends don't need search-and-rescue, Aoki!" VY1 stopped "We're in a different place, we just need to worry about confusion, they might destroy the place!"

"_KYAAAAA_!" A high-pitched note ran through the night, the sound of breaking concrete following.

"CUL?" IA looked around nervously "It sounds like she's in trouble!" IA quickly bolted from the alleyway, the others following her. "CUL? CUL? Where are you?!"

A redheaded girl touched down lightly on the pavement, facing someone. "I SAID, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She breathed in, letting loose another high-pitched note, fire hydrants and street lights exploding. Car windshields and windows shattering.

"Look, I do not mean to harm you, but if you keep doing that, you're going to wreck the place!" A boy rolled over a car, no shoes on, twisting the water from the exploded hydrant over his head.

"CUL!" IA tripped over the pavement, hugging the redhead. "Stop attacking!"

"IA?" CUL turned around, looking at the others "Aoki? VY1? Where's everyone else?" She suddenly pointed at Cassie "Who's that?"

"CUL. That's Cassie. She isn't one of us, but she appears to have potential." Aoki looked over at the boy, who dropped his hands to his sides. All controlled water dropping as well. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tempest." The boy came over, looking at CUL "Why the hell were you attacking?"

"Where is this place?" CUL turned to Aoki.

"Earth... But not ours." VY1 looked around "According to my scans, this would be known as Earth-16, in a parallel universe to ours, that of Earth-V3."

CUL dug her heels into the ground, rocking back and forth in her shoes. "So, how did we get here? Where's SeeU?"

"Other than SeeU, the others are also missing." IA looked to Tempest and Cassie. "Would there be a central meeting area somewhere with a computer hook-up?"

"Mount Justice has one." Tempest curiously cocked his head to the side. "I could take you there... if it's urgent."

CUL scanned her vitals on a small screen that popped out of her bracelet. "Yep, it's urgent. I'm almost out of charge."

"Charge? CUL, you're not Piko, you don't run on 'charge'." VY1 looked at her hands. "Oh Gacha! The V1's and V2's! Where are they?!"

CUL looked at Tempest. "Sorry for the attack. I still don't know where I am, but I need to find my friends."

* * *

"Tempest B-1-0." The computer in Mount Justice fired up as the atlantean walked through the ZetaTube. "Authorization, IA. Authorization, Aoki Lapis. Authorization, VY1. Authorization, CUL."

SeeU's catear headset lit up at the sound of the ZetaTube powering down, she spun around quickly, sprinting to pull whoever came through into a group hug. "IA! CUL! I am so glad to see you!"

VY1 paused, looking at Miku across the room, then Robin. She slipped out of the hug. "Onee-sama, you look different."

"VY1...?"

"Last time I saw you, you were in your Append costume."

"Append...?"

SeeU looked from Miku to VY1. "Miku in the V3 world is different. She can sing soft, sweet, dark, and other modes... Like V3 Gumi or V3 Rin and Len... Really amazing."

"That's why we don't remember you guys!" Akita stood up. "All our memories are coded with anything previous to V3. You guys are from a different universe, basically."

"_Multiverse_." Kid Flash coughed, before looking away.

"Right." SeeU smiled, catching Kid Flash by surprise. "By the installation of Sonika, Earth Voca1 and Earth Voca2 merged, causing Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine, Miriam, Lola and Leon to be thrown into a totally higher tech world." She continued. "Instead of Earth Voca2 merging with Earth Voca3, we've all been thrown here. Earth-16." SeeU's headphone's sparked, causing her to recoil. "Ouch. That's enough thinking for me."

"Galaco was just installed. That must've been what caused this." IA put her fist up. "We have to go find her."

Kid Flash ran over to Robin. "Any ideas...?"

"None, but stay whelmed." Robin pulled up his wrist computer, typing away on the illuminated screen. "Aha! This music store says they carry about ten boxed sets of... Hatsune Miku?!"

"They're music programs? As in virtual singers?" Kid Flash leaned over, looking back at Miku. "She seems pretty real to me."

"Real in their world. Not in our world." Robin powered down his screen. "SeeU's right. The universes have merged."

* * *

**{A/N: Hello y'all! I'm back from my semi-writers block! Its kinda hard for me to write in the third-person, as I'm so used to writing in the first-person (i.e. ****_Robyn_**** and ****_Robyn of Gamma_****). I'm also trying not to redo ideas that I had in my original Vocaloid cross fanfic from 2010, ****_Vocaloid GX. _****Anyways, I'm back with this update, and FYI, more chapters coming! ~RicePoison}**


End file.
